The following background discussion is not an admission that anything discussed below is citable as prior art or common general knowledge. The documents listed below are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference to them.
Canadian Patent No. 2,576,883 (Wyrwoll) discloses computer-technological integration of all operational processes in production machines. The disclosure relates to a device for processing plastics, particularly extrusion machines or injection molding machines. In order to allow plastic products to be produced substantially in a fully automated manner while taking into account essential operational processes, first recording means are provided which record the raw material supply and/or changes in the raw material supply, a second recording means is provided that records process parameters and/or material parameters, and a control device is provided which encompasses evaluation means that determine the expected raw material consumption, the expected production time, and/or the expected production costs for a given quantity of the product from the data of the first and second recording means.
PCT Publication No. WO 2009/026673 (Zhang) discloses closed loop control for an injection unit. A method is provided for improving melt quality in an injection unit. A closed loop control system regulates operation of the injection unit in accordance with a reference value for at least one operating parameter. A sensor measures the present value of a load upon the motor which drives an injection screw during operation of the injection unit. A processor compares the present value of the load to a reference value for the load. If the present value of the load deviates from the reference value of the load by more than a predetermined amount, then the processor adjusts the reference value of the at least one operating parameter. Operating parameters can include barrel temperature, back pressure and screw RPMs.